The Visitors
by The White Wolf named Alex
Summary: Two years after Assault. The Star Fox team, along with two new members, meets someone who visits them onboard the Great Fox, after visiting his planet’s graveyard. Contains humor, some drama, adventure, and romance. KrystalXOC in most chapters. Please R
1. Humiliation & revenge: Part I

I wrote this fan fiction in memory of Christopher Reeve

**The Visitors **

Takes place two years after Assault. Fox, the co-leader of a mercenary team, Star Fox. The team, along with two new members, meet someone who visits them onboard the Great Fox, after visiting his planet's graveyard. Contains humor.

**Chapter 1:**

**Humiliation and revenge. Part 1**

It was a pretty boring day onboard the starship, Great Fox. Fox was busy in his room, repairing his blaster; the rest of the crew - Slippy was asleep in his room, Falco, watching TV with ROB in the main command center, Peppy was cooking dinner in the kitchen, while Krystal was busy meditating in her room. They have not received any assignments from General Pepper for two months, so they were free to explore the Lylat system. However, during their last visit to Corneria, they decided to take along two new people for their return to space. These two new crew members were no strangers to Fox and his crew. One of them was a childhood friend to Fox, a very young and handsome 26 year-old, half-human and half-wolf , white furred male, named Alexander Andrew. The other new member was Alexander's mother, the beautiful white wolf, Clara.

Clara was like a second mother to Fox ever since his real mother, Vixxi, died. This was one of the reasons Fox invited her and Alex to join the team's exploration trip. Another reason Fox wanted to repay Alex for keeping him in one piece and standing by him as only a brother would do, while they both were growing up. And finally, the team, during the last visit to Corneria, added four additional accommodations to the starship, more than enough for their two new travelers, as well as anyone they met and invited to join the team.

On Corneria, both Clara and Alex were well-known. Alex had become well known as an accomplished stage actor and part-time model. While Clara had become a highly regarded jazz pianist and singer. However, they both shared something that was very personal, the gift of immortality and invulnerability.

Alex received his gift when he was 22 years old, and Clara at the age of 24. They didn't always welcome it, believing it was a part of the dark arts. The only others who knew of this secret was Fox and the crew of the Star Fox. When questioned for secret of their agelessness, Fox and the crew seemed to understand their uneasiness as they explained. The crew in return promised them both no other would be told of this "curse". Alex and Clara were contented and relieved to know their secret was safe, since they knew they could trust them above all others.

**Present day**

Alex was in his room, onboard the starship, busy restringing his acoustic guitar and watching an action/adventure film on TV. He paused, for a minute, to scratch his wolf ears,

"Stupid fleas", he thought as he returned to his work.

As he finished the restringing, he stopped and smiled at it. Holding the instrument in his hand, he closed his eyes and thought about the day he received the object of sound and beauty.

It was his 16th birthday at a restaurant on Corneria with his parents. His mom and dad, Jack Anderson, a famous astronaut from Earth, had planned to take Alex for dinner at a nice restaurant for dinner and then to a movie. However, since Alex had to get up early the next day and go to school, all agreed to forgo the movie until another time.

"Hey mom?", Alex asked they pulled up to the restaurant in the family limo. He was dressed a dark blue sports jacket with a button-up shirt, a paisley tie (which he hated), and khaki pants.

"What's up, baby?", Clara asked her son. She was wearing a beautiful off-white chiffon dress with small, sparkling diamonds on it. She was also wearing pearl diamond earrings on her ears.

"When can I unwrap my gifts?" Alex asked.

His father - who was wearing a light-blue sports jacket that had yellow stripes, a button-up shirt underneath, and a red tie under the collar - just smiled. He knew how much it tortured all kids, including special 16 year olds, when it came to waiting to open gifts.

"You can unwrap them after dessert," He replied, "Which will be after dinner." He turned to look out the side window of the limo, where he saw a dozen photographers and reporters camped out in by the restaurant's front entrance.

"Honey", he said to his wife as he pointed to the crowd, "Looks like we may have some difficult getting in, and I don't think it has anything to do with the reservations."

Seeing the fanfare, Clara looked back at her husband and smiled, "We'll make it through, baby, don't worry"

"U ready?"

"Yea, I'm ready!," Jack replied as he took her paw and kissed it. Then, he turned to their son.

"U ready, Sport?"

"Go fer it!" Alex happily replied.

As they stepped out of the limo, the official "Smile", was pasted on the families face as they quickly made their way through the paparazzi.

Just as they reached for the door, it flew open. Out flew the restaurant's manager, Chaz, a meerkat, and a few of the larger, more intimidating looking staff. By mere presence the actions of the crowd secede, allowing the family to enter in unmolested.

"Mr Anderson", Chaz cried, "We are so sorry for the disruption. We had intended to post one of the staff beside the door to watch for you so that we may avoid something like this. However, two of my waiters didn't show up tonight and we forgot to do this for you. Please forgive me".

"Chaz, darling," answered Clara, "Please don't worry over this, we have survived much worse. Don't give it another thought."

With that, they were give a secluded table far away the maddening crowd, still gathered at the window.

After they finished their scrupulous meal of steak, (medium rare for Jack - of course), a chicken garden salad (Clara - she had to be able to zip herself in the red silk dress for this Friday nights concert) and chicken parmesan (Alex - it was gooey and he wanted it), it was now time for Alex to tear the gifts open.

"Make a wish, baby." Clara said to her son, smiling as two waiters and two waitresses approached their table with a lighted-up birthday cake.

He closed his eyes and wished, "I wish I was a stage actor". Then everyone applauded, after he opened up his eyes and blew out the candles.

"Okay", Jack said as he started to get up, "Now its time".

With that said, he walked out of the restaurant (with an enormous and fierce looking busboy, who was a white tiger, following close behind him - just incase the cameras were still waiting), back to the limo. A minute later he, and the limo's driver (minus the busboy), returned with several gifts in their arms.

"Wow!" Alex popped, as he saw the gifts given to him.

"Here son, Jack said, as he gave his son a long and wide box, "Unwrap this one first".

"I wonder what this is" he thought as he unwrapped and, with some help from one of the cake carrying waiters, opened up the box. As he opened it up, he gasped for joy again as he saw what was inside. It was a beautiful, new, acoustic guitar inside a guitar case. He had always wanted one, knew how to play one, and was very good at it. Now he had one of his own, thanks to his father.

"Hey dad", Alex said to his father, who, in return, turned and looked at his son, knowing that he got his son's attention.

Then Alex went over to his father hugged him and said, "Thanks".

Jack returned the hug to him.

"You're welcome, son," he said to him," I know how much you wanted one, so I thought you might like it".

Clara turned and looked at her son.

"Let's open up the rest of the gifts when we get home, alright dear?" Clara said to Alex as they got up to leave.

"Okay mom", Alex said, yawning.

They paid for their meals, walked out of the restaurant, and drove home in their limo.

End flashback

Alex opened up his eyes with a tear in his left eye. He missed his father so much ever since the day he died of a heart attack at the Cornerian hospital a week later. Wiping the tear from his eye with his right paw, he continued working on the guitar. He had just finished with it, and was about to put it away, when he heard a quiet buzz coming from his door.

"Who's there?" he shouted.

"Just us, buddy" replied a recognizable voice.

He smiled and shouted, "Come in".

When he heard the door open, he turned his head to see Fox and Clara, walk in.

"Hey guys!" he said to the both of them, still smiling.

"Hey baby!" Clara said to her handsome son as she put both of her paws on his shoulders and kissed him between his pointy ears.

This made Alex warmed up as he put a bigger smile on his face.

"Still have that guitar, huh?" Clara asked, eyeing the instrument in Alex's lap.

"Yea, it's the last thing Dad gave to me and I definitely would like to hold on to it" He said with a sad smile on his face.

"Hey Al?" Fox asked, looking at the TV for a second, then turning his head to Alex.

"What's up, buddy?" He replied

"Who is this guy?" Fox asked, pointing to a man with red boots and a red cape on the TV.

"I don't really know," Alex replied with a sigh, "He's very popular on my dad's home planet."

Then he asked Fox, "Hey, what cha doing in here, anyway? I thought you were in your room repairing your blaster."

"The trigger on it's broken, for some reason and I can't repair it, so I'll have to get a new one when we get back to Corneria. And the reason why I'm in here is because Clara has some things, in your closet, she'd like to show me." Fox said, all in one breath.

"Anyway," he continued, attempting to change the subject, "Your dad's home planet - that's Earth, right?"

"DING, DING, DING", Alex shouted.

Fox covered his ears.

"Let's give the fox a round of applause, ladies on gentlemen."

"Uh, Al?" Said Fox, as he uncovered his ears.

Alex turned and looked at him in response.

"Next time, not so loud."

"Sorry," he sighed, then he continued, "Anyway, I do have some old newspaper comic clippings of this guy my dad gave me."

Fox's face was cover come with the look of shock, his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Wait, wait, wait" he said, putting his hand to his forehead, trying to think about what his friend had just said.

"Okay, you mean to tell me you don't know who the guy on TV is, and you have old newspaper clippings and comic strip of him?" He asked, surprisingly.

Alex shrugged, "Well, yea!"

Fox loudly exhaled, then hung his head.

"Boy, Alley, you sure can be idiotic at times, ya know?"

"Well, at least I don't look like a flea-feasted fur ball." Alex said, crossing his arms and tilting up his head.

"Look who's talking, wolf-boy." Fox teased as he tugged on Alex's left wolf ear.

"That does it!" Alex growled, rolling up his shirt sleeves.

"Alright boys, that's enough." said Clara, as she emerged from the closet, holding a box.

"Sorry, mom." Alex muttered, softly

"What was that I heard?" she asked, gently but firmly

"Sorry mom." he said louder.

"Sorry, Clara." Fox added.

"That's better", she said, glad she was able to prevent a conflict between her two grown boys.

"Hey mom, why do you have that box?" Alex asked, curiously.

"Oh, I just want to show Fox some old family photos that are in it ". Clara said, setting the box down.

A look of uncertainty came over Alex's face as he watched her dig through the box.

"Oh man, I hope you don't find any baby pictures," he moaned, "Because if you do, I'll never hear the end of the naked baby jokes."

"Look Alley, I found one of your baby pictures." Clara said, smiling as she held one up.

He looked up to the ceiling, hoping to find a hole large enough for him to escape into.

"Lord, please help me," he whispered, hearing his inner humiliation radar beginning to beep.

"Wanna see it, Fox?", Clara asked him as she handed a photo to him, only to be interrupted by, _"NO! MOM!."_

"Yea, sure, " Fox replied, taking the picture from Clare. "I could use a good laugh right now".

Looking at the picture in his hand, he began to laugh.

"Oh man, this is one of the most funniest things I've have seen in my entire life," He laughed.

"Okay Mom, which one of moments of humiliation did you give to him to look at?" Alex growled, as he turned to face his smiling mother.

"I think he's not very happy with me at this moment," Clara thought nervously.

"It's just the one of you dressed as the man with extraordinary powers for Halloween," She replied innocently.

Alex covered his eyes with the back of his right paw and lowered his head.

"Why did you show him that one?" He yelled, "You know I don't like that picture."

Fox, meanwhile, was still laughing at the photo.

"Oh man, wait until the others see this." He said as he started towards the door.

"Oh no you don't, you overgrown ball of fuzz," Alex snarled, as he attempt to stop him, but Fox was already out the door and heading towards the main bridge.

When Fox entered the bridge, Falco and ROB were engrossed in a movie about a human-child, who was born of an jackal, and was surrounded by several unexplainable and horrific incidents. The movie turned out to be so good, and scary, that Falco couldn't budge from his seat for any reason.

"Man, this is better than any scary movie I've ever seen," he thought, grinning, as he saw a man being decapitated by a enormous pane of glass.

However, just as the climax of the film was about to happen, he heard Fox enter the room, loudly laughing.

"Hey Fox, can you keep it down. The best part of the movie is coming up," Falco yelled at him.

"Falco, wait until you see this," Fox said as he tried to stop laughing.

He showed Falco the photo, and smiled.

Falco started to laugh.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"It's Al!" Fox replied, still smiling, "Why, do you like it?"

"Yea, man, it's hilarious" Falco replied, grinning.

"Hey, we gotta show this to Krystal, maybe she'll like it," Fox said as he evilly grinned.

"Yea, maybe she'll even laugh about it, too!" Falco added. The grin, on his face, got wider.

With a plan forming in Fox's mind, and still laughing, they both headed up towards Krystal's room.

At that same time, Alex entered the room, frantically looking for Fox. Unfortunately, the only one in the room was ROB, who was busy sweeping the floor.

"ROB, have you seen Fox?" He frantically asked him, "Was he here?"

"Yea, he was here a second ago." ROB answered in his robotic voice, "He and Falco just left to go see Krystal in her room."

Alex darted toward Krystal's room, hoping that she had not seen the picture yet, and wouldn't laugh at him if she did.

Meanwhile, Krystal had just finished meditating and was trying to decided what to do next. After making her decision, she flopped onto the bed, grabbing the TV's remote control.

"Okay," she thought as she started flipping through the channels ,"Time for some brain-dead entertainment.".

Seeing nothing but news, reality shows, games shows, she turn it off and got off the bed. Walking over to the bookshelf, she searched and found a Piers Anthony book on the middle shelf, then flopped back on the bed. She was halfway through chapter one, when doorbell rang.

The blue vixen sighed, thinking to herself, "Can I please have a moment in peace."

"Come in," She shouted, as she turned her head to the door.

Fox and Falco tried to bust through the doorway. They were still laughing so hard, they both got stuck as they tried to come through the doorway at the same time. Fox was still clutching Alex's baby photo in his paw.

"What's so funny?" Krystal asked, eyeing the show with curiosity as the two boys approached the left side of her bed.

"Have a look at this," Fox replied as he handed the photo to her.

"Why do you find this photo funny?" she asked.

Falco stopped and grinned.

"Well, we think he looks ridiculous in that costume."

Krystal looked a the picture closely, then shot them a frown.

'Boy, you two are acting like jerks, you know that, don't you?"

Looking back at the photo, she smiled.

"I think Alex looks cute," She said sweetly," Just as cute as he is now."

"Awww, that's sweet, Krys," Fox said, sarcastically, mocking her British voice, "I'm sure he would like to hear that."

"Hear what?" A muffled voice sounded outside the door.

"Come on in, Al" said Krystal, who was still smiling.

As Alex walked in Krystal's room, he shot an angry look at Fox and Falco, who turned and looked around the other way.

Fox, now with a look of innocence, turned back towards Alex, shrugged his shoulders and mouthed - What?

"What would I like to hear?" Alex asked her.

Krystal giggled and looked at the photo.

"I said I think you looked as cute in this photo as you do now," she said as she turned her head to look at him. Then she winked at him.

"Aww, Krys, thanks," Alex said with a big smile on his face.

Then, as a real gentleman would do, he took her right paw and kissed it. Krystal blushed, deeply, and giggled.

"Woooooooo!" Fox and Falco teased, with girly voices.

Alex grabbed the book off the bed and threw it at him - missing him. Grabbing another from the shelf, he tried to do the same thing to Falco, but he ducked.

"Shut up, both of you." He growled through his teeth .

"Come on you three, knock it off," Krystal said, trying to end the same conflict they had earlier in Alex's room.

"Anyway, Al, when was this photo taken?" An interested and smiling Krystal asked.

"Well," Alex grinned, "My dad took it back in the year 2455 on Corneria. I was five years old."

Krystal's smile faded. "I bet you miss your dad, don't ya."

"Yes I do, a lot," he said sadly, his smile fading.

Fox looked at the photo, which was still in Krystal's paws.

"Hey, Krys, "he said, looking at her, as his mind was still forming the interesting plan.

"What's up?" she answered, turning her head to look at him.

"Could we see that photo?" he asked, trying to hide his sly grin.

"Just don't do anything mean with it," Krystal said firmly, as she handed the photo back to him.

"Hey, Falco." Fox said as he turned to look at Falco

Putting his arm around his friend's shoulder, "Would you come with me, please?"

As the "Dastardly Don'ts" left the room, Alex watched them suspiciously.

"Why do I get the feeling I won't be hearing or seeing the end of this for a while?" He thought.

As Fox and Falco walked down the corridor, mischievous grins and thoughts occupied their moments.

"So Fox," Falco asked anxiously, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, my blue feathered friend," He replied, "We are going to show the photo to Slippy. If he likes it, finds it funny, then we will ask him to it into the ship's computer. That way, every computer screen will show only the photo."

"I love it," Falco said, "I love that idea."

"Well then," Fox said, "What are we waiting for, let's do it."

With their gears turning, they headed toward Slippy's room.

Slippy had just woken up from anap, gotten dressed, and was about to leave his room to go down to the hangar, when he heard his doorbell rang.

"Come in.," he called to it, then Fox and Falco walked in, still laughing and holding the photo.

"What are you guys laughing at?" He asked.

"This, Slippy. Look at it. It's one of Alley's baby photos." Fox said as he handed the photo to him.

Slippy took the photo and looked at it. He chuckled a bit.

"Well, what do ya think?" Falco asked, grinning

"It's good," Slippy replied, smiling, "I think it's funny - Why?"

"Well then," Fox said, with the mischievous grin on his face again, "We have planned something for Alley, and we need your help to set it up."

"What do you want me to do?" Slippy asked.

"Take the photo," Fox ordered, "and program it into the main computer. That way, every single monitor screen on this ship, will only show an image of it."

"Oh ya, sure," Slippy said sarcastically, "I'll do it."

"Really?" Fox asked, happily.

"NO!" Slippy said firmly, folding his arms, "I think it is mean."

"Please, do it, Slippy." Fox begged as he stood on his knees.

"_NO FOX, THAT IS MY FINAL WORD!" _Slippy shouted.

"Alright, fine," Fox said angrily,"Falco and I will do it."

"Yea, and if Al demands to know who did it," Falco added as he and Fox were leaving the room, "We'll blame you, toad boy."

"Like heck you will," Slippy muttered angrily to himself as he watched them head for the doorway.

Meanwhile, Alex was still frantically looking for the two, in an attempt to stop them. Little did he know they had already started working on their humiliating scheme.

"Oh man, if Peppy sees that photo, I'll be the joke of the month, for sure," he thought as he approached the 2nd corridor.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a laser blast rocketing the ship.

"What was that?" he yelled to no one in particular, as he raced down the corridor and headed toward the bridge.

Arriving he saw everyone was already at their stations.

"Falco," Fox ordered, "bring the attacking ship on screen."

The main screen lit up to reveal a small, black, plank-shaped ship with a cube-shaped front. It had two laser cannons on each side to attack enemy ships on either side.

"What's the damage report, Slippy?" Fox asked as he gripped onto his chair for support, in case another blast hit them.

"Shields are down 10," Slippy answer, as he attempted to repair them.

"Fox," Falco said, "Getting a transmission from attacker."

"Put it on screen, Falco," Fox ordered

Immediately, the main screen lighted up to show a human-man with jet-black hair.

"This is Fox McCloud, of the Great Fox, "Fox told on-screen human, "Who are you and why did you attacked us?"

"My name is Chris, from the planet Kyphon," the man replied," I am the sole passenger on this ship, and I apologize for attacking your ship. However, my ship was attacked during my own voyage by unknown ships from a planet, they called, Venom."

"Venom?" Alex asked, eyes widening, "Hey Fox!"

Fox turned to look at him in acknowledgment

"Wasn't that planet destroyed?"

"It was destroyed, Al." Fox replied," Years ago, it self-destructed after the second to last time I destroyed Andross."

Then he turned back to the main screen and faced Chris.

"Again," Fox asked, "Why did you attack us?"

"I attacked you, in defense," Chris replied, "I thought you were an Venom warship. Again, I am sorry for any damage, I caused to your ship."

"So, Chris, "Alex asked as he approached the screen from behind the captain's chair, "Why are you here in the Lylat system?"

"Actually, nothing or nobody really brought me here." He started to say, "I wanted to explore the Lylat system, meet new people, especially some famous people."

Fox thought of an idea and turned to Slippy.

"Slippy," he ordered, "Give me the status of his ship's condition."

"His shields are down 95", he answered, "One more hit and he is done for."

Fox looked back at Chris.

"Chris, once repairs are done, you're welcome to join us explore the system. We have extra quarters on board, and we can introduce you to a lot of people on our voyage," Fox said.

"Thank you, all of you." he said, "I can tell you more about myself as soon as I dock."

"Great," Alex said," I'm sure all of us would enjoy getting to known more about you and your planet. How far are you from us? Can you tell?"

"I am about 3 space miles southwest of you," Chris replied, checking a navigating computer, "I am pretty sure I still have the ability to dock this thing."

"Great," said Fox, "We'll wait for you in the main hangar. I am sending you our co-ordinates right now."

He punched in the numbers and sent them to the other ship's computer. When he received them, Chris immediately setted a course for the rendezvous near Titania.

"Oh yea, I can make it,." he thought as he smiled and set the ship's control onto auto pilot.

Meanwhile, members of the Great Fox crew began to head for the main hangar to await for their guest's arrival.

END OF CHAPTER ONE!

More of their new guest in the next chapter.


	2. Humiliation & revenge: Part II

**The Visitors (chapter 2**)

**Humiliation and revenge: part 2**

A few hours later, Chris's ship docked inside the Great Fox's main hanger. Chris, dressed in red and blue, strolled down the landing platform, where Fox McCloud and the Great Fox's crew and passengers were waiting.

Fox approached Chris with great pride, like a real captain of a starship.

"Welcome aboard the Great Fox, Chris." Fox greeted Chris with an outstretched paw.

"Thank you, Captain Fox." Chris replied with a smile on his face.

"Oh please, just call me Fox." Fox said with uneasiness, returning Chris's smile.

"This is my childhood friend, Falco. He's the ace pilot in the Lylat system." Fox said as he put an arm around Falco, who just crossed his arms.

"Hello." Chris greeted to Falco, who, in return, simply just said hi.

Then Fox walked over to Slippy, stretched his right arm and paw out to him, looked back at Chris and said "This is Slippy. He's the ship's mechanic. And the assistance he gets comes from our robot named ROB."

"Hello." Said both Slippy and ROB.

"Hello." Chris replied to them both

"And this," Fox continued as he walked towards Krystal," is Krystal, the telepath of the group. She is very weird-looking too."

Krystal, with a disgusted look on her face, used her telepathic powers to send a migraine to Fox's forehead.

"Okay, okay Krystal, stop it. I'm sorry." Fox cried out with his paw on his forehead.

"Watch it, McCloud." Krystal growled coldly.

Fox shook his head and looked at Chris.

"Sorry about that, Chris"

"Anyway," Fox continued "this is Peppy, one of the founders of our elite squadron called "Star Fox"

"Hello." Chris said to the old hare

"Hi, how are you?" Peppy asked politely

"Good, sir. Thanks for asking." Chris said with respect to Peppy.

"And last, but not least," Fox continued "this is my other childhood friend, and Krystal's boyfriend, Alexander Andrews, and his mother, Clara Andrews.

"Hello." Clara replied with a smile, showing her white, sparkling fangs, and offered to shake her paw.

Chris took it and shook it gently.

"Hello." He said with, yet again, another smile.

Alex, with a little excitement in him, offered to shake his paw with, who shook it in return.

"Well, Fox?" Alex asked Fox with a little sarcasm, "Shall we give our guest a tour and show him to his quarters?"

"Yes we shall, my friend." Fox replied with a grin

"After you." Fox offered

Several minutes later, the entire crew, led by Alex, walked through the entire ship, showing Chris where everything was. Chris was amazed at how everything onboard the ship. The technology was very advanced.

Then, finally, they reached Chris's quarters. It was a fairly-sized room with a large queen-sized bed with two nightstand tables, a lamp on the left table, a dresser, and a television on a table facing the bed. There was also a bookshelf filled with books.

"Wow, this is a nice room." Chris said with admiration as he walked in and looked around.

"Thanks Chris." Alex replied who was leaning on the doorway side, unaware that Fox and Falco had secretly snuck off, chuckling evilly.

"So, when can we start our 'Operation Humiliation' scheme, Fox?" Falco asked with a grin.

"We'll start tonight," Fox replied with a grin on his face also, "when everyone is asleep."

"I'll disable the corridor security systems, first." Fox continued. "That way, we can do this undetected."

Oh man, that is brilliant, Fox."Falco said with excitement. Then, they both high-five each other and went to the kitchen to help Peppy make dinner.

Meanwhile, Alex helped Chris get settled in Chris's quarters. They had just brought his bags in and had just started unloading them.

"I really appreciate your help, son. Thanks." Chris said to Alex as he unzipped one bag and started to unload it.

"No problem." Alex replied as he unzipped another bag and started to unload it.

"So, what's Kyphon like, Chris?" Ales asked curiously.

"Well," Chris replied with a little laugh, "it's a very beautiful, blue planet with lots of green trees and crystal-clear oceans.

"Is that the planet you were born on?" Alex asked

"Yes," Chris replied," but it is in another system called The Xyphon system."

"How did you end up here in the Lylat system?" Alex asked interested.

"My ship was sucked into some kind of space vortex called 'The Black Hole." Chris replied.

Alex's eyes widened with surprise as he grabbed another duffel bag and unloaded it.

"The Black Hole?!!" Alex asked. His eyes got wider.

"Yea." Chris replied with a curious look as he unloaded another duffel bag, "You've heard of it?"

"Yes I have." Alex replied to Chris, "It's a space vortex created by one of Andross's experiments."

"Who's Andross?" Chris asked curiously

"Andross was a scientist who was exiled from the planet Corneria for performing illegal experiments." Alex replied. "He got his revenge by killing Fox's father, and my godfather, James, and was destroyed permanently by Fox himself much later."

"Wow!" Chris said with admiration, "where was Andross exiled to?"

"Venom." Alex replied "Andross created those venomian warships that devastated your ship."

"So Chris," Alex said, changing the subject to something else, "do you have any parents?"

"My parents are dead." Chris replied sadly. "They died when Kyphon exploded."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Alex said sadly. "What did your parents do on Kyphon?"

"My father was a member of the Kyphonian council, whose job was to help make laws for the planet." Chris replied "My mother was the headmistress of a major private school for girls."

They continued unloading Chris's duffel bags without anymore breaks. Then, Chris's doorbell rang.

The electronic door opened and Clara, wearing a beautiful blue silk dress, walked in. Chris's eyes widened and his mouth dropped at the sight. Alex, however, started to question his mother's appearance.

"Mom," Alex, concerned, started to ask. "What's with the dress?"

"I just wanted to dress up for dinner, which will be ready in a few moments." Clara replied calmly. "Why? Do you like it?"

Alex walked up to Clara, wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She hugged him back.

"You look beautiful." Alex replied with a warm smile on his face.

"Yes, you certainly do look beautiful, Ms. Andrews." Chris added as he got up and walked over to her.

"Please Chris, call me Clara." Clara insisted as she offered his right paw to him. Chris took it and kissed it. Clara giggled lightly.

Alex, meanwhile, quietly snuck off to find his missing baby photo. He had just ran past the kitchen, when he bumped into Peppy.

"Whoa there Alley, my boy." Peppy said, chuckling. "What's the rush?"

"Sorry, Peppy." Alex replied gasping for air. Then, he continued running.

"Hey, Alley" Peppy called to him,"It's dinnertime

Alex stopped running to catch his breath again. Then, he headed for the dining room. When he got there, he saw everyone sitting at the table, waiting for him and the food. He sat down at the table, next to Clara and across from Krystal.

"So mom," Alex said to his mother,"any idea who made what for dinner?"

"Peppy is making you a cat-fish po-boy," Clara replied "while the rest of us are having spaghetti."

"Sweet!" Alex said excitedly "I'm up for a little seafood, tonight."

Seconds later, Peppy came out of the kitchen, carrying two plates of spaghetti and placed them in front of Fox and Falco. Then, to Slippy and Chris. Later, to Clara and Krystal. Then, finally, Peppy brought out a freshly-made catfish po-boy for Alex and a plate of spaghetti for Peppy himself.

For the next several minutes when, all of a sudden, Peppy asked "So Chris, what's Kyphon like?"

For the next two hours, Chris explained to the whole crew, except for Alex, what his home planet was like. Chris also told them what his parents did before the planet exploded.

"How did Kyphon exploded, Chris?" Falco asked curiously as he twirled some spaghetti with a fork and ate it.

"It's destruction was caused by powerful, terrible, and deadly earthquakes." Chris replied with a sad sigh.

"So, what planet are all of you from?" Chris asked the entire team with curiosity

"All of us, except for Krystal," Fox replied as he nodded his head towards Krystal "are from the planet Corneria. Krystal, however, is from the planet Cerinia."

"What's Corneria like?" Chris asked with enthusiam.

"Corneria is like Earth,"Peppy replied,"except the people on Corneria are anthropomorphic animals."

"I see." Chris said.

"And what's Cerinia like, Ms. Krystal?" Chris asked Krystal kindly.

For the next hour-and-a-half, Krystal explained to Chris what her planet was like until the day Andross destroyed it. Chris found her planet very interestingly as Krystal explained every single fact about it, including her family and people.

After that, everything else was quiet as they finished their dinner. After dinner, Peppy and Fox were busy washing the dinner dishes, while everyone else took off to different parts of the ship. Slippy and ROB went down to the main hangar to start repairs on Chris's ship. Alex and Falco were in the recreational room, playing Star Fox: Adventures. And Chris, Krystal, and Clara were in the main room, watching a movie. Chris sat on the couch, crossed-legged, in front of the blue vixen and the female artic lupin. As the two females watched the movie, Chris turned his head to look at Clara. He had to admit, she was very beautiful.

Clara, meanwhile, turned her head to face Chris. She too had feelings for him.

"Wow, he's got pretty eyes." Clara thought as she gazed upon them.

"Clara, I don't know how to tell you this, and I know we just met." Chris said nervously "But I think I'm in love with you."

"Chris," Clara said, laughing as she turned and looked at him, "You don't have to tell me in any kind of way. Just tell me, alright?"

"Besides," Clara added, "I think I'm in love with you too."

"Really?" Chris asked, smiling to Clara.

"Really." Clara replied as she moved closer to him and looked at him as though she wanted to kiss him.

"So, what's it you look like about me?" Chris asked curiously.

"Well," Clara replied with a little laugh, "you're handsome, kind, and very athletically built. Those are some of the things I like in a man."

"You really do?" Chris happily asked.

"Yes I do" Clara replied, smiling.

"Chris, what're some of the things you like about me?" Clara asked with a little love in her eyes.

"Well, you're very pretty, you smell very pretty."Chris replied as he took a sniff of her perfume.

Clara laughed, She was really beginning to like their guest.

"And you're kind, and it looks like you've got a great sense of humor." Chris continued in one breath.

"Ah, well, thank you, Chris." Clara said, smiling again.

"Anytime, beautiful." Chris said romantically.

Then, without telling Krystal who was still watching the movie and not saying a word the entire time, both Chris and Clara slowly kissed each other. The kiss lasted only for a few seconds, but they felt as though it was well worth it.

"What're you two doing?" A voice said from behind them.

They both turned their heads to look and see who was behind them, and sure enough, it was Alex, who looked very serious.

"Nothing baby." Clara replied nervously

"Oh lord. I hope he didn't see or notice what we just did." Clara thought nervously again.

"I hope not." Alex said firmly

Then, Alex glanced at the television screen with a questioning look on his face.

"What're you guys watching, by the way?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure, But it's about an inventor who invents a flying car for him and his children." Krystal replied with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, wow!" Alex said with glee."I know what this movie is."

"What's this movie called, Alley darling?" Krystal asked with a small smile on her face.

"Rippy Rippy Klang Klang. I love this movie ever since I was a hu-cub." Alex replied as he turned to walk away. "You use to read the book to me when I was a hu-cub, remember?" Alex said to Clara.

"Yea baby, I remember that." Clara replied back, laughing quietly.

With that said, Alex left the room to go down to his quarters.

"That's a good kid you've got there, Clara." Chris said with admiration as he saw Alex leave.

"Yea, Alex is a sweet kid." Clara added with a sigh. "He's been like that to guests ever since he was just a little hu-cub."

Then, Clara put a sad look on her face. She obviously was thinking about her niece-by-marriage, and Alex's cousin, Miyu Lynx, and was becoming a little worried about her. Chris turned his to look at her.

"Clara?" Chris said, noticing the look on Clara's face.

"Yes Chris?" Clara replied. "What is it?"

"Well, you look sad." Chris replied worriedly. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong, Chris. Really." Clara replied calmly and coolly.

Then, Clara got up to leave to go to her quarters.

"Listen guys, I'd love to finish watching the movie, but I'm tired so, I'm going to bed." Clara said to both Chris and Krystal.

"Alright." Krystal sid to her. "Goodnight, Clara."

"Yes, Clara" Chris added. "Goodnight."

Goodnight, both of you." Clara said, smiling to both Chris and Clara.

Clara walked down the corridor to her quarters. As she walked, she stopped at her son's quarters door. As Clara pressed the doorbell, she saw Fox and Falco walking by with evil grins on their faces, which were quickly replaced with innocent-looking smiles.

"What're those two up to?" Clara thought as she saw them walking ahead of her.

Suddenly, the door in front of her opened and standing in the doorway was Alex, in his white, silk pajamas.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart." Clara said surprisingly. "I didn't know you were already in bed."

"I wasn't." Alex replied tiredly. "I was getting ready to go to bed."

"Oh, well. Speaking of which," Clara said,"I'm going to bed, too."

"Okay. Goodnight, mom." Alex said. Then, he hugged and kissed his mother goodnight.

"Goodnight, sweet baby." Calra replied as she returned the hug and kiss to her son.

Later that night, when everyone else had gone to bed, two naughty animals were making their towards the security room.

"Fox, Fox, are you there?" Falco whispered towards the other end of the hall.

"Shut it, Falco." Fox growled quietly. "Someone will hear you."

They continued their way down the corridor. They didn't have that long to walk though, until they reached their first destination: The main security room. It was a huge room, filled with lots of security monitors and computers.

"Let's go ahead and disable the security cameras." Fox suggested with evil glee.

"Right on, my brother." Falco replied with an evil grin on his face.

"Slippy showed me how to disable them. The fool." Fox said, laughing quietly but evily, as he walked other to the main security computer and started typing.

"It'll be a piece of cake." Fox said to Falco who stood at his side.

Fox continued typing on the computer screen. Seconds later, the monitor showed every single security camera going dead.

"Ha! Told ya. The ship's security cameras are disabled. Let's go, Falco. We've got a scheme to finish carring out." Fox said as he prepared to leave.

"Right behind ya, bro." Falco replied as he started to follow him.

They started to walk quietly around again. This time, they walked all the way down to the ship's main computer room.

"Slippy also showed me how to program pictures into the ship's main computer. Another dumb thing to do." Fox said evily

"Yea!" Falco added, grinning,"Boy, Slippy can be stupid at times."

Fox, smiling evily again, started typing into the main computer. The computer's monitor started lighting up in different colors, until it stopped at the color red, waiting for it's command from Fox. With the evil smile still on his face, Fox typed in what he wanted the computer to do.

"Computer." Fox said. The Computer beeped.

"**COMPUTER HERE. WAITING FOR INSTRUCTIONS."** The computer said in a computer voice.

"Computer," Fox said to it,"I'm gonna insert a photo into your hard drive. I want you to scan it and put an image of it onto every single computer screen on the ship, understood?"

"**ACKNOWLEDGED."** The computer replied. **"WAITING FOR PHOTOGRAPH."**

Fox inserted the photo into the computer hard drive. Then, he and Falco tiptoed quietly into their quarters with evil smiles on their faces, yet again.

Once inside his quarters, Fox's smiled faded to a smirk as he changed into his pajamas and got ready for bed.

"Now, the fun and humiliation begins." Fox thought to himself as he climbed into bed, turned off the nightstand lamp, and drifted off to sleep.

End of Chapter 2

The romance and the humiliation will continue, and the revenge will begin in the next chapter.

And more of Clara and Alex's relationship with Miyo will be explained in a future chapter.


	3. Humiliation & revenge: Part III

**The Visitors **

**(Chapter 3)**

**Humiliation and revenge****Part****3**

Alex woke up in his quarters around 7:30 am. Getting up, he dragged himself to his personal bathroom to take a shower. He spent a good 30 minutes in there, washing his hair, body, and everything else needed. After that, he rinsed and dried himself with a towel, got dressed wearing a blue, long-sleeve shirt and jeans, left his quarters, and headed done to the dining room for breakfast. When he got there, he saw only Fox, Falco, Peppy, and ROB at the table, eating their breakfast.

"Good morning, guys." Alex greeted to them, yawning.

"Good morning, son." Peppy replied cheerfully. Peppy has always been calling Alex "son" ever since Jack Anderson, one of Peppy's Star Fox team members, died.

Unbeknownst to Peppy, Alex, and ROB, Fox and Falco snickered quietly, knowing they had now fulfilled their humiliating scheme. Alex, however, turned to ROB.

"Hey ROB," Alex said as he sat at the table, "Where's everybody else?"

"Clara Andrews, Slippy Toad, Krystal, and Chris are all still in their quarters." Rob replied as he started own his daily inspection duties.

"I'm gonna go check my e-mail." Alex said as he got up to leave. "I'll have breakfast later."

Alex left the room. As soon as he did, Fox and Falco turned to look at each other with, once again, evil smiles on their faces, and chuckled evilly and quietly

"He took the bait." Falco whispered quietly

"Any minute now." Fox added

Meanwhile, in his quarters, Alex turned on his computer and immediately became horrified as he saw what first appeared on the screen.

"What the…..?" Alex said with shock. His eyes widened.

On the computer monitor screen, it showed an image of his stolen baby photo. Alex growled at

This. His look of shock was quickly replaced by a look of anger.

"Fox, Falco, What've you two done?" Alex growled as he left his quarters, fearing and preparing himself for the worst.

Alex ran down the third corridor to the main bridge. When he got there, he became more than horrified at what he saw. The main screen on the bridge showed an image of the baby photo.

Alex checked every single monitor screen on the ship, yet all of them showed nothing but the photo's image. Fearing even more, Alex returned to the dining room, where it now had everyone.

"Guys, have any you seen my-?" Alex asked everyone, but it was too late. Everyone, including Chris, was laughing real hard.

Alex, fearfully, turned to the dining room's view screen, and his jawed dropped as he saw what was on it. It showed, once again, an image of his baby photo. Anger took over again as he left the room.

As Alex walked a inches from the door, he heard everyone laughing. Fox and Falco were laughing the hardest.

"Did you see the look on Alex's face?" Alex heard Krystal ask between laughs.

Then, Alex smiled evilly. A plan for revenge was forming in his mind.

"Fox McCloud," Alex thought as he left for his quarters, "prepare to pay for what you have done."

After Alex ate his breakfast, the rest of the day went by uneventfully. The whole team was sent by General Pepper, who paid them after wards, on an entire mission that took them about five hours to complete, enough time for Alex to complete phase of his plan for revenge.

Alex walked into Fox's quarters and started to look around for Fox's photo album. He looked everywhere for it, but no luck. Then, he went inside Fox's closet and continued his search. He digged through every single box in the closet, but found nothing also. He was about to give up, but as he was about to leave, he found a box labeled **"FOX'S PHOTO BOX."**

"What do we have here?" Alex said with an evil grin as he grabbed the box and started to dig through it.

Alex continued to dig through it, until he found the perfect photo. A photo of Fox McCloud skinny-dipping.

"Oh my god. Perfect!" Alex thought as he started to laugh quietly.

Alex stuffed the photo in his pants pocket, and placed everything in the closet back where he found them. Then slowly, and quietly, he left the room.

"Phase one, finished." Alex said quietly to himself as he took out the photo and looked at it.

About an hour later, Alex was on the main bridge, watching "From Corneria with Love" with Clara and Chris. Chris was sitting next to them, in a recliner. While Alex laid upon the couch with his head resting on his mother's lap.

"Alley sweetie?" Clara asked, trying to get her son's attention.

"Yes, mom?" Alex replied as he looked at his mother.

"Sit up."Clara ordered. "I need you to do something for me."

"Alright." Alex groaned as he sat up next to Clara. "What?"

"I need you to go into your quarters for a few minutes. " Clara replied, whispering in her son's right wolf-ear. "I need to have a private conversation with Chris."

"Yes, mom." Alex replied. Then he got up from the couch, kissed his mother, and left the room to go to his quarters.

As soon as Alex left, Clara turned her head to look at Chris. She knew that Chris had already told them all about him. Now, it was Clara's turn to tell him about her and her son.

"Uh, Chris?" Clara asked nervously.

Chris turned his head from the television to look at her.

"Yes, Clara?" Chris asked as he got her attention.

"Yesterday, you asked us where we were from, and we answered it to you. " Clara said "So we were wondering if there's anything else about us you'd like to know about?"

"Well," Chris said, thinking,"Yea, but not here and now."

"Okay." Clara said with a smile, "Why don't you and I have a private dinner tonight, just you and me. Around 6. I can tell you a lot about me and my son, okay?"

"Great. That sounds great." Chris replied, smiling. "I'll cook."

Then, Clara got up to leave.

"Excuse me, please, Chris." Clara said "I've got to take care of something."

With that said, Clara left the room and headed down the 3rd floor corridor, to where her son's quarters was. When she approached his quarters door, she took a deep breath and rung the doorbell.

"Come in." A voice shouted.

Clara walked in, and found Alex watching a movie called "Spaceship!"

Can you pause that for a second?" Clara asked "I need to ask you something."

Alex picked up the TV remote and paused the movie. Then, he looked at his mother.

"Yes mom?" Alex asked curiously.

"Would you mind if you and your friends take off and go do something for the evening?" Clara asked "I'm not kicking you guys or anything, it's just that Chris and I are going to have a private dinner, so please?"

Alex let out a sigh. He was hoping that Chris would never steal the father position of the mother-and- son family.

"Yea, sure mom." Alex replied humbly

Clara smiled and leaned down to him.

"Thanks, baby." Clara said quietly as she kissed Alex's forehead.

Alex pulled out his wallet, opened it and let out another sigh. He had no money on him, not a single cent.

"Oh great! It looks like I can't go and do anything with my friends tonight." Alex thought with a sad look as he put his wallet back into his pocket.

"Uh, mom? One problem." Alex said gloomily.

Clara caught Alex's attention and turned to look at him

"What's wrong, baby?" Clara asked.

"I've no cash on me. But, I do have lots of money in my checking account." Alex replied. His face lighted up.

"Well, then, there should be no problem, should there?" Clara asked.

"No, there shouldn't be." Alex replied.

"Hey, mom. Can me and the team go to dinner and a movie tonight?" Alex asked happily.

"Sure" Clara replied, "as long as everyone pays for themselves. What movie?"

"Froggy Malmoa." Alex replied "Fox and I are big fans of him. And there is a movie show time at 6:30."

"Clara looked at Alex and smiled. She was very happy for him.

A half-hour later, Alex, Chris, and Clara were waiting for the team to return. They have received a transmission from Peppy, who was monitoring the team during the entire mission, ten minutes ago, saying that they are on their way and will be coming in shortly.

The first arwing to arrive that came in was Fox's, then Falco's. Slippy came in third. And finally the last one to land in the ship's hangar was Krystal. One by one, the pilots climbed out of their ships and approached Peppy and their waiting guests. All four pilots were in a good mood, due to their mission's success.

Alex was the first one to speak to them.

"Hey guys, wanna go to dinner and a movie tonight?" Alex asked Fox.

"Sure Alley." Fox replied tiredly "What movie?"

"Froggy Malmoa." Clara replied

"Froggy Malmoa??" Falco cried "Oh, I just love him."

"I do too, Fal. Now, if you all do want to go, you'll have to pay, to get in, yourselves," Alex said "Okay guys?"

"Yea, I guess so. "Fox replied "Who said all this?" Fox asked with curiosity

"My mom did. Sorry Fox." Alex said, shrugging.

Fox shrugged back. He was beginning to feel as though something was going on between Alex and Clara, but didn't say anything at all. All he did was go with the flow.

"That's alright, Al." Fox replied, smiling.

"Great!" Alex said as he clapped his paws together. "Movie starts at 6:30pm at the United Planets movie cinemas on Katina."

With that said, they all headed out of the hangar to different parts of the ship. Alex, being the last one to leave, smiled evilly.

"Unfortunately for you, Fox McCloud, going to dinner and the movie are not the only things I will do tonight." Alex thought as he left the hangar to join Krystal, who smiled and winked at him.

"Mind if I walk you to your quarters, Krystal?" Alex offered to her with his left elbow stretched out to her, and a smirk on his face.

"Sure." Krystal replied as she wrapped her elbow around his. And together, the two lovers walked down to Krystal's quarters.

Then, Alex went to his quarters to get ready for tonight.

End of Chapter 3

More humiliation, revenge, and romance in the next chapter.


	4. Humiliation & revenge: Part IV

Sorry about the last chapter. It's my first try at a romance/humor fan fiction.

**The Visitors**

**Chapter 4**

**Humiliation and revenge (Part 4: The Date).**

Later that day, around 5:30, Clara went into her quarters to get dressed and prepared for her date. She had just started to get her makeup on, when her doorbell rang.

"Yes, come." She called to it while putting eyeliner on.

The door opened, and in walked Alex, who found Clara putting on her makeup.

"Wow! Every time mom puts on her makeup, she gets more beautiful." Alex thought as he saw her put crimson-red lipstick on her lips.

"Hey mom." Alex greeted to her as she waved his paw at her.

Clara turned around and found Alex, leaning against the doorway, smiling at her. He was wearing a clean, white, button-up shirt, and blue jeans. His tail was curled up around his legs. His arms were crossed, and his long, snowy-white hair was wrapped up into a ponytail. He looked very handsome as he winked at her.

"Man, no wonder Krystal loves him. Boy, my husband and I raised a very good-looking son." Clara thought as she walked up to Alex, wrapped her arms around him, & kissed him on the left cheek. Then they both hugged each other, mother and son.

"Hi sweetheart. You look great." Clara said to him as she looked at him from bottom to top.

"And you smell great, too." Clara added as she smelled the cologne on his neck.

"Thanks." Alex said, smiling, "You look great, too. You haven't put on your makeup since your last concert."

Alex looked at her, up and down. Clara looked very beautiful, indeed. She was wearing a gold, silk dress with golden lining streaks on it and silver-pearled earrings.

"Ya know, I've to say you've never had a date ever since dad died. " Alex said with a small laugh.

"I know, sweetheart. I know." Clara said sadly. She didn't want to mess things up for tonight.

"Hey, don't let that thought get to you, okay?" Alex said as he embraced Clara into his arms.

"No, it's okay it I tell him about your father." Clara said as she put her paws on to Alex's shoulders.

"You sure?" Alex asked.

"Yea, baby, I'm sure." Clara replied, reassuring her son."Trust me."

"Okay." Alex said uneasily.

Then, Alex looked at his watch and gasped. It was 6:00.

"Uh, mom? It's 6:00." Alex said, looking back at her.

"Okay, baby. I better get going." Clara said as she slipped on her golden, high-heeled shoes.

"Have fun at the movie, tonight." Clara said, walking towards the door to leave. But before she walked through it, she turned back to her son, blew a kiss at him, and winked at him.

"Have fun on your date, tonight." Alex said as the door closed.

Clara made her way down to the dining room. When she got there, she was impressed at how beautiful the dining table was set up. It had a red, silk table cloth with a wine bottle, in a wine cooler, nearby. The table also had two wine glasses and two red, lighted-up candles.

"Wow!" She said with joy. "I thought you might like it." A voice, from the kitchen, said.

Chris walked out of the kitchen, wearing a nice, black tuxedo he had with him on his solo voyage.

"Shall we sit down?" Chris asked romantically, offering his hand to her.

They both walked over to the table. Then, Chris pulled Clara's chair out for her, allowing her to sit down. Then, Chris pulled out his chair, sat down in it, and pulled it back in.

Then, Peppy emerged from the kitchen, wearing a waiter's uniform. He approached the table with a smile on his face and cleared his throat. Chris and Clara, however, were both surprised to see Peppy here and serving them.

"Peppy!" Both Chris and Clara cried.

"Yup, that's me." Peppy said, chuckling "And, I'll be your waiter for tonight."

"Golly, Peppy, what're you doing here?" Chris asked "I thought you're gonna go to the movies with everyone else."

"You two looked like you could use a waiter for tonight, so I thought I might be it. Okay?" Peppy replied.

"Well, I'm not sure how you found out about this, but please stay." Clara insisted.

Peppy grabbed the wine bottle out of the wine cooler, shook it up and opened it up with a pop.

"Let me start off by pouring your wine for you." Peppy said as he poured wine into their wine glasses.

"Tonight, you two have two choices for dinner: you can have a nice, mandarin garden salad or a bowl of delicious-looking shrimp gumbo." Peppy added in one breath."Take your pick."

"What'd you think?" Chris asked, smiling to Clara.

"Peppy, I'll have the mandarin salad." Clara replied to Peppy.

"I'll have the gumbo, Peppy." Chris added.

Peppy took their orders and headed back into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Alex and Krystal entered the dining room and approached the dining couple.

"Well mom," Alex said, "We're going to Mama Joe's pizza and the movie."

"Alright, you two, have a good time."Clara said, smiling.

"We will, Ms. Andrews." Krystal replied with her paw on Alex's right shoulder.

Then, Clara got up from the table and hugged Alex again. Alex returned the hug and kissed his mother's forehead. Chris and Krystal both just smiled at the warm and loving sight. Clara then hugged Krystal and winked at her.

"Alright, goodbye Ms. Andrews." Krystal said as she and Alex, Krystal's new boyfriend, left the room to join their friends. Krystal had dumped Fox, a few months ago, after she saw Fox do something that mentally hurt her, but Krystal remained on the team for the money she needed.

Clara was left only with Chris, who got up and stood next to her.

"Come on, Clara. Let's sit down, okay?" Chris said, leading her back to the table.

Chris pulled her chair out for her again, and Clara sat down.

"You've got a good kid, there." Chris said with admiration as he sat down. "You should be proud of him."

"Yea, I know." Clara said as she took a sip of wine "I'm very proud of him. I love him."

"Tell me something," Chris said, "Why isn't he full-wolf like you?"

Clara just smiled at Chris. She was still beginning to like him.

"He got his human half from his father." Clara replied

"Who was his father?" Chris asked eager to know all about her son and his different genetic traits.

"Alex's father was a famous astronaut, from the planet, he called, Earth. I first met him when he, and a group of fellow space explorers, were exploring the Lylat system. I was at home, answering my fan email, when their ship crashed into my backyard. When I looked out of my window, I saw their ship in flames, so I went out to the wreck site in an attempt to see if there was anyone, in there, who needed help. To my surprise, five male humans were inside the ship. There were many injuries on them, but none were fatal. I helped them by pulling everyone out, and getting them some medical help. After their injuries were treated and they recovered as well, they all thanked me for what I had done for them, but one of them was secretly developing a crush on my. That one was Jack. Back then, Jack had just broken up with his girlfriend and was looking for a new one. I however had no boyfriend, back then." Clara said in multiple breaths. "Jack was also one of the original members of the Star Fox team."

Chris let out a low whistle. He had never heard quite a story before.

"Please continue." Chris said, wanting to hear more.

"Okay." Clara said. "In the months following the meeting, Jack and I both admitted our love to each other. Following that, we started going out together. His friends, however, ended up finding dates, and they all got along just fine. One month later. Jack asked me to do something I didn't expect him to say. He asked me to marry him. I loved him so much that, as a response to his question, I kissed him passionately. He took this as a great response, embraced me into his arms, and we both cried happily. About 2 months later, we were married at the Cornerian Episcopal Church. We were so happy."

"Boy," Chris said, smiling, "Sounds like a good start to a great marriage."

"We sure did." Clara said. "We also had a great relationship."

Seconds later, Peppy came out with their food. But as he approached the table, he slipped on a banana peel and begin to fall. But Chris, with speed faster than a speeding laserbolt, ran over to Peppy and caught him and the falling food. Both Clara and Peppy were stunned at what they just saw.

"How did you do that, Chris?" Clara asked, wide-eyed.

"Do what?" Chris asked, shrugging as he sat back down, at the table.

Peppy and ROB brought their food to them. Peppy brought Chris's food to him, while ROB did the same thing to Clara.

"Thanks, ROB." She said, taking the food from the droid.

'You're welcome, Ms. Andrews." ROB replied "Please enjoy."

"Yes, please enjoy." Peppy added as he and ROB turned to leave. "And, call if you need us."

With that said, they both headed back into the kitchen and stood by for anything from their guests. Meanwhile, Chris and Clara had just started eating their dinner.

"Again," Clara said as she wiped her mouth with her napkin, "where did you learn to run fast like that?"

Chris, with a look of concern, swallowed his food, cleared his throat and looked at Clara.

"Clara," Chris started to say, "There's still some things about me and my planet you, or anyone else on this ship, don't know about."

"Oh?" Clara said, "What kind of things?"

"Well," Chris replied, "All of the people on Kyphon had extraordinary powers that helped kept the planet safe from anything dangerous. Unfortunately, our powers were useless against the earthquakes that destroyed my planet."

"What kind of extraordinary powers do you have, Chris?" Clara asked curiously

"Like Krystal, I posses telepathic powers." Chris replied as he crushed crackers, in his hands, and sprinkled them into his gumbo. "I can do anything with them. For instance, I can read other people's minds. But I also posses superhuman powers."

"Can you really read other people's minds?" Clara asked, surprised.

Chris simple nodded.

Then, Clara looked at Chris with a romantic look on her face.

"Can you read my mind?" Clara asked him

"Yes," Chris replied with his hands up to his head, "but I don't want to invade your privacy."

"Good idea." Clara said, returning to her salad.

"So, Clara," Chris said, "what do you and your son do, for a living, on Corneria?"

"I'm a famous jazz pianist and singer," Clara replied as she poured more wine into her wine glass," while Alex is a famous stage actor and a part-time model. All the girls, back on Corneria, fall for him."

"Wow!" Chris said with admiration again.

Both Chris and Clara continued to talk about different things for the next half hour. Later, they had dessert and continued talking. After dessert, they went into the main room to watch some television, leaving Peppy in charge of washing their dishes.

A few hours later, Clara looked at her watch. It was 11:30 pm. It was late, and Clara was beginning to feel very tired.

"Well, Chris," Clara said as she got up to leave, "I'm going to bed."

"Here," Chris said, getting up, "I'll walk to your quarters."

Clara smiled at him.

"I like that, Chris." Clara replied tiredly, "Thank you."

The two of them walked down the corridor to Clara's quarters, with the old-fashioned "smile" glued to their faces Once they reached the door of Clara's quarters, Clara stood in front of it and prepared to go inside.

"I had a great time tonight, Chris." Clara said to Chris romantically.

"I'm glad you did," Chris replied, returning the smile back to her, "because I did too."

"Well," Clara said, opening her door, "goodnight."

With those words said, Clara walked into her quarters and closed her door, leaving Chris with the only choice of continuing watching TV in the main room.

A half-hour later, Fox, Alex, and the rest of the team returned to the ship. They were very tired, and they all wanted to go to bed. While Fox and his team went to bed, Alex looked around for his mother, because he wanted to tell her, and kiss her, goodnight. When Alex went into the main room to find her, the only person he found was Chris, who was sitting on the couch and watching an old movie on television.

"Hey Chris, have you seen my mother?" Alex asked Chris from behind the couch.

"Yea, Alley." Chris replied "Your mother is in her quarters, and she's probably asleep."

"Great. Thanks, Chris." Alex said as he left the room. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Alex." Chris replied as he saw him leave. He was really beginning to like Alex.

Alex walked down to Clara's quarters, and stopped when he reached her door. He rang her doorbell, and was greeted by a moaning voice.

"Who is it?" The voice asked. Apparently, the voice was female. But, Alex knew it was his mother's.

"Just me, mom." Alex replied. "May I come in?"

Inside her quarters, Clara grabbed her blanket and threw it over her head, shielding herself from the corridor's lights

"Come in, sweet baby." Clara called.

"Computer." Alex commanded.

The computer beeped, waiting for an order from Alex.

"Dim corridor lights." Alex instructed the computer.

The corridor lights dimmed, and Alex entered the bedroom, where he found his mother sleeping alone in bed, wearing her snowy-white, silk nightgown. He walked quietly to the right side of her bed, leaned down to her, and kissed her gently on the forehead. Unfortunately, he discovered the kiss was not that gentle as he saw her wake up.

"Hey, handsome." Clara said sleepily

"Hey, mom." Alex replied as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"How was the movie?" Clara asked as she kissed her son's lips.

"Excellent. We all loved it." Alex replied "Mylester Mallone was great."

"Good." Clara said, "I'm glad you guys had a great time."

"How was your date?" Alex asked

"It was great." Clara replied "Chris was very sweet."

"Great." Alex said, smiling "Well, I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Clara said before going back to sleep.

"Goodnight, mom." Alex replied.

Then Alex turned and left the room, not before popping his collarbone to the left.

Alex headed down to the third corridor, to where his quarters was. When he got there, he stopped in front of it and turned his head to the right, facing Fox's quarters with an evil grin.

"Don't worry, McCloud. You'll still pay for my humiliation." Alex thought as he went inside his quarters.

A few hours later, when everyone else was asleep, a lone figure slowly made his way down the corridor. The figure noticed the ship's security was still down from way earlier, so Alexander Andrews was safe from being spotted.

Alex continued to head down the corridor, until he reached the room he was looking for. The main computer room. He was amazed at how much electronic equipment was in it. He didn't have enough time to explore it, though, so he started to look for the main computer. He found it within seconds, and began to type.

"Boy, I'm glad toad boy gave me a few lessons on using this thing." Alex thought as he typed in what he wanted the computer to do.

First, Alex ordered the computer to eject his stolen baby photo. Once he got it, Alex inserted Fox's skinny-dipping photo into the hardrive and instructed the computer what he wanted it to do.

"Put an image of this photo onto every single computer screen on the ship, including the main screen." Alex typed and hit "enter".

Alex smiled evilly as the computer screen showed an image of the skinny-dipping photo being downloaded into the ship's main computer.

About two minutes later, the computer screen flashed red.

**"PHOTO DOWNLOADING COMPLETE." **The computer read.

"Perfect." Alex said. His smile widened.

With his task done, Alex re-enabled the ship's security, and slowly, and quietly, went back to his quarters. He chuckled evilly, knowing that he had successfully completed his task, and that tomorrow, he will have his revenge.

"Fox McCloud, I do hope you will sleep tight, tonight." Alex said quietly to himself as he dimmed the lights in his quarters, changed into his blue, silk pajamas, brushed his fangs and teeth, and went to bed.

"Computer." Alex called

The computer beeped.

"Lock door." Alex ordered. The electronically locked his door

With that done, Alex rolled over to the left side of his bed and fell asleep.

End of Chapter 4

Yes folks, Krystal have a new boyfriend. This time, it's not Fox McCloud. I will explain more on it later in a future chapter.

Please read and review.


	5. Alley's revenge

**The visitors**

**Chapter 5**

**Alley's revenge (AKA: the apology: part 1)**

The next morning, Fox McCloud woke up with a groan, unaware of the plan for revenge Alex had planned for him. Fox took a hot shower, changed into his flight clothes, combed his fur, brushed his fangs, and left his quarters to go down to the dining room where he saw everyone else there, except for Alex.

"Good morning." Fox greeted to everyone, still yawning.

"Good morning, Fox." Clara replied to him as she walked up to him and kissed his forehead. Fox blushed deep red.

"I wonder where Alley is." Peppy said as he emerged from the kitchen with Chris.

"He's probably still asleep." Krystal said as she put some breakfast plates down onto the table.

Meanwhile, Alex was already up and was now in the shower. He washed his muscular chest and body with Men's Muave body wash and his hair with Men's Verbal Ressence, green apple-scented shampoo. After that, he let the warm water hit his face. He smiled when this happened because he loved the warm water, helping him wake up in the morning. After spending a good twenty minutes, Alex turned off the water, got out of the shower and brushed his fangs. Then, he walked out of his bathroom, went over to his closet, and opened it.

"Okay, what should I wear today?" Alex said to himself as he started to search for something until he found something suitable: A dark-gray, black-striped, long-sleeved, cotton-shirt.

"This will do." Alex thought as he looked at the shirt for a second. Then, he walked over to his dresser, opened the pants drawer, and pulled out a pair of blue-jeans. After grabbing a pair of briefs from his top drawer, he put his clothes on, sprayed some expensive men's cologne on, and left his quarters to join his family in the dining room.

"Good morning, everyone." Alex greeted as he entered the dining room.

"Good morning, handsome." Krystal replied as she walked up to him and hugged him.

"Hey Fox, have you checked your email lately?" Alex asked Fox as Alex embraced Krystal in his arms.

"Um, no. Why?" Fox asked. His left ear flicked.

"Go check it. I sent you something." Alex ordered.

Fox left the room. Krystal began to suspect Alex's plan but decided to leave it alone.

"Love," Alex said as he kissed Krystal's forehead, "I've to go check something in my quarters."

Then, Alex leaned closer to Krystal's right ear.

"I'll be back." Alex whispered.

Alex left the room, leaving a love-softened Krystal standing by the doorway.

Krystal folded her paws together and blushed deep red.

"Alex's so dreamy." She thought with a long sigh.

Alex headed back to his quarters in a jog, and locked the door.

"Phase two of my plan completed. Now for phase three." Alex said to himself as he headed back to his closet to find something to kill Fox with.

"Oh yea, this will do perfectly." Alex thought, grinning evilly as he found the perfect weapon for a kill: A chainsaw.

Meanwhile, Fox, with fear, raced out of his quarters after seeing his skinny-dipping photo on his computer desktop. He headed back toward the dining room, hoping no one saw an image of the photo. Unfortunately, all hopes where lost when he entered the room, and saw everyone laughing. He looked around the room to see what was so funny, and when he saw the source of laughter, he looked as though he was about to cry. He was humiliated by one of his childhood friends.

Minutes later, Fox returned to his quarters with humiliation written all over his face. He knew all this was his fault. He never should've done his little humiliation prank to Alex. Alex was one of Fox's good friends, and Fox did something that damaged their friendship. Fox thought about this very hard, and decided he owes Alex an apology.

But, just as Fox got up to go to Alex's quarters, Fox's doorbell rang.

"Come." Fox called to the door.

Alex walked in, still wielding his chainsaw (which was turned off, BTW), and was not angry.

"Uh, A-Alley, bro. I-I was j-just thinking about ya, b-buddy." Fox said nervously as he eyed the murdering weapon in Alex's paw.

Alex said nothing. Not a word.

"Hey Alley," Fox said sadly as he scratched his head, "I'm sorry for what I did with the baby photo. Please forgive me."

Alex still said nothing. But then, he smiled, dropped the chainsaw, and placed a comforting paw onto Fox's left shoulder.

"I'm sorry too, buddy. Well, about the skinny-dipping photo that is." Alex said, laughing.

Then, Alex turned to leave.

"Hey, Al." Fox said as Alex approached the door.

"Yea, Fox?" Alex replied, turning around to get his friend's attention.

"Are we still friends?" Fox asked.

"You bet we are." Alex replied with delight.

The two friends high-fived each other, walked out of Fox's quarters, and back to the main computer room to eliminate the images of the skinny-dipping photo off the screens. Then, they headed to the main command center to join the rest of their family.

End of Chapter V

The next chapter will not be as short as this one.

There will be more dialogue between Alex and Krystal in the next chapter, too.


End file.
